


Determination

by VaansAbs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaansAbs/pseuds/VaansAbs
Summary: Lonely, 19 year old Hope seeks out his father to talk, to listen and to get his advice and after hearing his father's words a new found determination sets in his bones.





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before XIII-2.

"It's too much, isn't it? Face it later."

Those words resonated throughout his mind as he lay on the grassy plains of Gran Pulse. Nineteen year old Hope had snuck away, to get away from the pressure of college and the continuous high expectations from everyone.

"We all have high hopes for you, son. You've been through so much and we want to see you succeed."

He remembered his father's words as clear as day. Hope had been feeling melancholy for some time so he decided to have a talk with his dad about everything, hoping it could erase this feeling.

He told his father once more about his adventure, his friends, the things he saw and experienced, how he felt, how all those places looked and what it was like fighting those gods of theirs that they once placed so much faith in. His dad listened to it all, nodding as his son went on, but when Hope finally stopped and saw how his son sighed, how he held himself, he knew there was something he wasn't telling hi,. Bartholomew was unsure of how to approach the topic, so he started slow, careful.

"Look, son…" He began. This alerted Hope and he wondered what his dad would say. "I know I haven't been the best dad and I'm still trying, but… I know something is bothering you…" He paused. "I hope… I hope you trust me enough to tell me."

Hope's features showed surprise. Of course he was surprised! His father didn't think that five years after all that had happened, he hadn't tried to trust him? Yes, it was hard of course. Hope hadn't really been okay with his dad until they had met at their home in PalumPolum during the "L'Cie attacks" as past history books had called it.

He blinked to clear his expression before taking a deep breath and said, "I miss her. Vanille. I miss her smile and I miss her radiance but I miss everyone else too. Light's determination, Snow and his hero business, Sazh and his no nonsense attitude, Fang's sass… I miss them all."

Of course he missed them. They were gone so it wasn't like he could visit them. Fang and Vanille were holding up Cocoon, Snow and Serah had left to find Lightning who was missing and Sazh and his son, Dajh just up and vanished one day. He was lonely. He missed his friends. They were like family to him.

His father sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Have you thought of looking for them?"

"I've already done that," Hope replied. "There aren't any signs I can find and the gran elevator isn't quite the best source of travel to get to where I need to be."

The gran elevator, the long sought for stairway that connected Gran Pulse and Cocoon. It was the idle and only source of travel to get to Gran Pulse from Cocoon or vice versa but it was slow and there were a lot of bugs to be worked out in it's functionality.

"Well… now that you're the leader of the Academy, perhaps you could build a better source of travel between these two lands. Had you thought of that?" Bartholomew asked.

He hadn't. It was something that hadn't crossed Hope's mind in his pursuit for learning to build a better society.

"No, I hadn't."

"Well, then. As soon as the morning comes, you should tell your fellows at the Academy about this idea and see if you can make it a reality. I'm sure the sooner you find answers that you'll be less stressed."

Hope nodded. He would do that as soon as possible. He and his dad sat in silence for a few moments more before his father got up and retired to his bedroom for the night.

Hope was sitting on the couch when he decided that he would visit them - Fang and Vanille. Even though it was an everyday thing and he had already visited them once this day already, he decided to go again, to let them know that he was going to build a new elevator and that it was another step in the direction of saving them.

And so that's where Hope had found himself now. Lying on a grassy plain near Fang and Vanille. He had told them of his plan, of what he hoped it would accomplish and after having told them, he felt a certain warmth surround them and he took as a sign that they were both glad over the idea and happy over Hope's 'mission' as he called it. He smiled and had laid down on the plain a few feet away when he closed his eyes and fell privy to slumber. His last thought before dozing off was that he hoped that with this new elevator, he'd be able to find clues about Sazh, Dajh, Lightning and Snow and Serah. He was determined to find his friends no matter what.


End file.
